Megaman X Musical Special
by SkullKid
Summary: What started as an innocent X-mas song parody fic, has gone off now to being a full blown parody fic. Enjoy, songs come and go as I feel like it. Part 2, Chapter 3 is now up (The Hunters Aren't Alright)
1. Part 1, chapter 1 Xmas: 12 Days of Xmas

AN: ok.. this is my first fic in the Megaman section here... lemme know how it is, ok?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Megaman X Christmas Special!  
  
Random Hunter A: I wonder what they're doing in there...  
  
Random Hunter B: I have no clue... all I know is that Zero, X, Dr. Cain, Signas, Alia, and Douglas are all stuck in there.  
  
Random Hunter A and B then hear muffled voices, sometimes loud, sometimes not quite so loud.  
  
Random Hunter A: They coldn't be in there doing... THAT... could they?  
  
Random Hunter B: I don't think so... I mean, who could go on doing THAT for a couple of months? I don't even think Dr. Cain can even do that anymore... can he?  
  
They both walk off down the hall talking to eachother about what the group could be doing in that one particular room.  
  
----  
  
"OK guys, from the top!" Dr. Cain yelled while standing behind a podium tapping a stick as to conduct. "Again?" Zero asked, they had been in there rehearsing for months now... and Dr. Cain wouldn't cut them any slack. "Can't we take a break?" "No. I want this production to be in tip top shape, remember what happend last year?" Dr. Cain said, rejecting Zero's request for a break and reminding them all of how last years christmas production ended.   
"Alright... but I don't see why I have to sing this one... I wrote it!" Zero complained, "You have to sing it because you wrote it, if you didn't write it, then we wouldn't have to be singing it, ZERO." X said, punching Zero lightly on the head to remind him. "Oh... yeah... that's right..." Zero mumbled. "C'mon guys, be happy, I mean, we get to perform infront of everyone here at the headquarters... Would you rather be out there risking your lives to beat Sigma again, and have me give you more or less pointless advice?" Alia asked them as she stood up and put her arms around both of their shoulders. "I'll agree with you there. Your advice is more or less pointless... and risking my life isn't somthing I'd like to do around christmas either." Zero said, "I agree." X stated while walking back to his position on the end next to Signas. Dr. Cain laughed for a bit then cleared his throat and resumed his role as conductor to his small group of singers.   
  
---------  
  
The Day of the Production...  
  
---------  
  
"Alright, is everyone ready for the first song?" Dr. Cain asked his small group of singers. "Yes Dr. Cain... we're ready." They all said, "Good. I'll be sitting in the audiance watching, now make me proud!" Dr. Cain exclaimed, beaming in pride while walking off to his seat. "Ok guys... remember the new versions of the songs I gave you?" Zero asked as soon as Dr. Cain was well away and into his seat. "Yeah Zero, we all memorized them." X stated with an excited look in his eyes. "What about them?" Signas asked Zero, giving him a lightly serious look. "We're going to sing those songs instead of what Dr. Cain made us remember. Alright?" Zero asked, hoping with all of his components that they would agree. "I'm game." Douglas said while trying to supress some laughs of how fun this was gonna be. "Me too." X and Alia said at the same time, but when they both moved forward, Alia tripped and fell on to X, toppling him over, landing them both in a fairly interesting position on the floor backstage. Zero, Signas and Douglas looked at them. "Ok you two, we know you love eachother, but can't it wait until AFTER the production?" Zero asked, jokingly.   
"Let's do this." Signas stated, with his head bowed and a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, X, Zero, let's rock the house." Dynamo stated, walking up out of the shadows. "Dynamo!" X and Zero both exclaimed, Zero drawing his saber, and X charging his buster. "What do you want?" X asked, glowing due to his fully charged buster. "I just want to sing with you guys, besides, for Zero's revised version of "12 days of Christmas", I figured you guys would need one more person so that everyone could have only two parts in it." Dynamo stated, pointing at each of the group, X, Zero, Signas, Alia, and Douglas. "I only count five here, so I'll make the sixth!" Dynamo said as he walked around the group getting into a good place for himself. "Let's get into our places, the act before our first song is almost over." Douglas said walking over to his place.  
  
"Everyone clap your hands for Joe And Jack's good try at juggling twenty five seperate armors." Lifesavor said while walking out onto the stage as it was being cleaned up from some of the armor debris that were left over. "And now, put your hands together for the first of many songs this evening, performed by Dr. Cain's group which consists of-" Lifesavor started, but was soon handed a card, with X's, Zero's, Alia's, Signas', and Douglas' name on it and Dynamo's scribbled in with pen. "X!" X walked out and got into his position on the stage, "Zero!", Zero got into his position on the other end of the stage, "Alia!" Alia walked out and stood next to X, "Signas!" Signas stepped out and took a spot to the right of Zero, "Douglas!" Douglas walked out and stood next to Signas, "And... oh no..." Lifesavor mumbled as he got ready to annouce the last name on the list, "Dynamo!" Dynamo walked out, waving and stood between Douglas and Alia. "They'll be singing 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas'" Lifesavor stated as he walked off the stage to work the lights.  
  
X: On the first day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Alia: on the second day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
two energy capsules and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Dynamo: on the third day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
three x-hunters, two energy capsules, and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Douglas: on the fourth day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules, and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Zero: on the fifth day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Signas: on the sixth day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
six dash boots, five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
X: on the seventh day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
seven buster shots, six dash boots, five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Alia: on the eighth day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
eight maverick bosses, seven buster shots, six dash boots, five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules, and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Dynamo: on the nineth day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
nine enigma cannons, eight maverick bosses, seven buster shots, six dash boots, five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules, and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Douglas: on the tenth day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
ten threats from vile, nine enigma cannons, eight maverick bosses, seven buster shots, six dash boots, five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules, and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Zero: on the eleventh day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
eleven Zero viri, ten threats from vile, nine enigma cannons, eight maverick bosses, seven buster shots, six dash boots, five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules, and Sigma's head in a tree  
  
Signas: on the twelth day of christmas my fellow hunter gave to me...  
  
twelve annoying verses, eleven zero viri, ten threats from vile, nine enigma cannons, eight maverick bosses, seven buster shots, six dash boots, five z-sabers, four e-tanks, three x-hunters, two energy capsules, and Sigma's head in a tree.  
  
The group went silent and the crowd stared in awe. Everyone on stage shot eachother a nervous look which was soon relieved as the entire assembly hall broke into appluase. The group bowed and went back stage to prepare for their next song which was to come up after another couple of acts.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
AN: ok, end of first chapter... what do you guys think of it? Lemme know! Review! yeah! Merry X-mas! (even if that's late, so what?) And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2, Xmas:Deck the Halls

AN: alright, here's the next chappy, enjoy this version of "Deck the Halls". ^_^ and as always, flames go to my fire pit to keep my cave-I mean room warm. Reviews are always appreciated (give me ideas for which song to do next, and remember, it dosen't have to be seasonal!) I also have a feeling the name will change soon...   
  
(^_^) ^(^_^)^ (^_^) v(^_^)v KIRBY DANCE! (no clue where that came from...)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Megaman X X-mas Special!  
  
"Alright..." Dr. Cain began as he looked over each of the reploids, "I don't know what you think you are doing, but that last song was horrible! It didn't match what we rehearsed at all!" Dr. Cain yelled, loud enough to get the mad tone across, but not loud enough to disrupt the act going on (which had a bunch of short stubby reploids being juggled by a tall "muscular" reploid). "Alright Dr. Cain, I think we get the point." Signas stated, taking a step forward, "I don't care if you get the point or not! It's the principle of the thing!" the good doc yelled more. A little more of the yelling and it was almost time for their next act. "Now go out there and make me proud." Dr. Cain stated while returning to his seat.   
"I'll be right back guys." Zero stated while he walked off backstage. X and Alia looked at each other and grinned as they walked off together to anothe part of baskstage (a dark secluded part) and started to make out. Signas, Douglas and Dynamo all stood around and talked about random things. Zero returned and called X and Alia (who returned looking a little woozy) to return. "Alright guys, here's the new lyrics for our next song." Zero said while handing out the pages to the reploids around him, "But Zero..." Signas said, "didn't Dr. Cain say that we are supposed to do the songs exactly as he taught us?" "Yes Signas my good friend, however, I made a few calls while I was copying this and Dr. Cain won't be able to leave his seat until the end of the performance." Zero said while grinning. The rest of the group grinned and got into their positions as the curtain went up and they started their new song.  
  
Zero: Coat the halls in maverick blood  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
X: 'Tis the season to be hunting  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Alia: Don we now our battle armor!  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Douglas: While we hunt the maverick scum  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Signas: See the blazing base before us  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Dynamo: Kill a maverick and join the chaos  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Zero: Follow me in maverick hunting  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
X: While I tell of Sigma's kitten  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Alia: Fast away the mission passes  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Douglas: Hunt the new maverick masses  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Signas: Joyous we are when we're together  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Dynamo: Heedless of impending danger  
  
X/Alia/Douglas/Signas/Dynamo/Zero: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
The group took a bow as they stood there, next to eachother, welcoming the loud roar of applause and they managed to single out a fuming Dr. Cain the smirked and took another bow before returning to backstage where Alia and X immediatly went back to their dark part of the stage to continue making out, Zero walked off to work on the next song, and Dynamo, Douglas, and Signas all laughed about the look on Dr. Cain's face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
AN: Alrighty, this song's done, lemme know what you think of it. I know it doesn't really fall into the whole peace thing of x-mas, but hey, it's set to the x-mas song and the 6 reploids are out to piss Dr. Cain off, besides... the crowd seems to love it. Maybe i'll do a mini-part with the maverick versions of the songs (I can just imagine Sigma singing "Coat the halls with hunter blood, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la" Give me any requests for a song for me to "MegamanXize" as i've been saying when talking about it with my friends and i'll do my best to MMXize it asap. I'm gonna cut this end not here before it gets to be TOO long. As Always, REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Prt 1, Chp 3, Xmas: SC is coming to twn

AN: Alright, this is rare, just before I decided to turn this off and get sleep for the finals, this pops into my head. I'm having a blast writing this, as always, flames go to warm my room, reviews are welcome, same with requests for songs. Now, with out much more to do, we have the next song sung by the famous group of six hunters.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Megaman X X-mas special (name may change)  
  
Zero held the paper away from his face for a bit, studying his new work, grinning like a maniac. As he read a couple of lines he barely suppressed his laughter and instantly ran off with the six copies of the new song in his hand. "Guys! Gather 'round! I have our new song here to tell!" he called in a happy voice. As everyone gathered and got the new song, each having their own fit of giggles, Zero got a little serious. "Guys, I have a great idea which will make this even funnier." Zero said, "but we're gonna need to work fast, and I do mean fast." Zero said, as the next song was a short five acts away. "Alrighty Zero, what do we need to do?" Dynamo asked, while getting up off the ground holding his sides with a grin still on his face. "We need to get a huge flag with Sigma's ugly mug on it and*the next part is drowned out by the applause from an act* and that's why we gotta work fast." Zero finished. Everyone had another fit of giggles and they quickly got to work on their project.   
By the time they had it done and in place, they barely had enough time to get into their places as the announcer announced their next song. Before hand though, Zero sent a message with an edited name of the song, which was to be announed in place of the original name. "Ladies and gentlemen, good scientists and reploids, we now present you with Dr. Cain's group of singing reploids once again." As the announcer said this, the crowd grew into applause again for the funny reploids, as soon as the applause died down, the announcer continued on, "the song they will be singing now is- oh my, this is gonna be good, ladies and gentlemen, scentists and reploids, put your hands together for the 6 reploids and the song "Sigma Claus is coming to town!" the announcer finished while cuing the curtains to go up.  
  
Signas: Oh! you better watch out  
  
X: You better not die!  
  
Alia: You better not shout, i'm telling you why!  
  
X/Alia/Zero/Dynamo/Douglas/Signas: Sigma Claus is coming to town!  
  
Dynamo: He's makin a list  
  
Douglas: Checkin' it twice!  
  
Zero: Gonna get revenge on naughty and nice!  
  
X/A/Z/Dy/D/S: Sigma Claus is coming to town!  
  
X: He sees you when you're eating  
  
Alia: He knows when you're a fake  
  
Zero: He knows if you're bad or good, so be good, for our sake!  
  
Dynamo: Oh! you better watch out,  
  
Douglas: You better not die  
  
Signas: You better not shout I'm telling you why!  
  
X/A/Z/Dy/D/S: Sigma Claus is coming to town!  
  
They all stood up, pulled on a rope and a huge banner of Sigma's ugly mug flew down behind them, sewn on Sigma's face was a big white beard and a jolly red hat. A little speach bubble said, "Merry X-mas you worthless scum!" The group smiled at their quick handiwork. The audiance after taking in the banner burst into tons of laughter. The group eyed Dr. Cain who still had a stern look on his face but had laughter echoing in his eyes. The group smiled, bowed, and walked back stage as the curtain came down and the next act started up as soon as everyone regained their composure.   
"That was GREAT!" X jumped up and down in excitement as he helped take down the huge Sigma Claus flag. "Yeah, that had to have been the best song yet!" Douglas said while helping fold up the banner to be put away into storage, or at least, be put out of the way for now. "Did you guys see the look in Dr. Cain's eyes?" Signas asked as he moved the now folded flag off to the side of the stage, "It was a look of pure laughter!" Signas stated while cracking a smile himself. They talked about their song for a while, Zero leaving early to get to work on the next song and Alia and X leaving a while after that to go back to making out (they do that too much... -_-;) Signas, Douglas, and Dynamo found new topics to talk about, such as how Zero was gonna modify the next song they would have to sing.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
AN: LMAO!!! well, i'm about to go to bed, I'm looking over the titles of songs for what to do next, I see this song, and Sigma Claus popped into my head. Review, give suggestions, and requests! but more importantly, REVIEW!!! Good night! 


	4. Part 2, Chapter 1, The CD: Rock the Base

Alrighty, Here's the next chapter of My Megaman X Musical Special ^_^ (yes, i've changed the name) this this time though, I've moved on to songs other then X-mas, hence the name change, enjoy (this time it's P.O.D.'s rock the party... and no, I don't own them or the song either)  
  
Megaman Musical Special  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
It had been months since the X-mas talent show, and now there was going to be another one for spring. The whole group after the show, got together and thought up the idea of making a cd of their parodious songs and selling'em on the market and in the MHHQ. They got together in X's room, and waited for Zero to come in with his songs (especially since he was the one who parodied all the songs in the first place). Soon they heard the clanking of boots in the hall and looked toward the door as Zero burst through, a paper clutched tightly in his hand and... oddly enough... a backpack strapped to his back. "What's with the backpack Zero?" X asked while taking a break from making out with Alia (I swear they do that way too much) "I wrote the songs, and I got the CDs so that we can get the timings down and stuff." Zero said giving a thumbs up and walking over to X's stereo and popping in all of the cds.  
  
Zero handed out the music despite the snide remarks from Dynamo about his choice of clothing (baggy shirt, cargo-pants with a couple of small holes in them). They all looked over their new sheets of music and listend to the song to get the timings down. They all marched off to the same room that they had used before for practicing for the X-mas deal, and now they were going to practice in it. Zero popped the cds into the stereo they had moved into it and they all got into their positions as the song started up....  
  
We came here to kick some ass  
To kill the virus is the master plan  
Let this sabre ignite like a star  
Everbody in the base knows who we are  
Gotta get down, jump round, cross the pile  
smoke guarantees make it worth the while  
Mavricks, leave'em at the door,   
viri' check'n base wreck'n keep'em wanting no more  
  
We came here to kick ass all night long  
So kill the mavericks who don't get along  
We came to kick ass all night long  
And keep alive 'till the break of dawn  
  
Hey Sigma, won't ya play that game?  
And we'll keep busting till the break of dawn  
Keeps us alive like the way it should  
Ain't nobody gett'n by so you know it's all good  
Mavericks, Hunters two at a time  
A friend of your ain't a friend of mine  
Don't bother stopping till this attack is through  
If you've seen us before then you know how we do  
  
We came here to kick ass all night long  
So kill the mavericks who don't get along  
We came to kick ass all night long  
And keep alive 'till the break of dawn  
  
We gotta hunt what we feel  
Then we can say we were real  
Don't wanna be caught fooling around  
Cuz a we just ain't us when we get shut down...  
Off the wall, with the blood stained eyes  
Feel'n good cuz we're in the fray  
Knock at the spot till the end  
Make sure they're gone before we do it again  
  
We came here to kick ass all night long  
So kill mavericks who won't get along  
We came to kick ass all night long  
And keep alive 'till the break of dawn...  
  
Zero pressed the stop button on the recorder he had hidden and then played it back to the group who stood in awe of how good they sounded. "Man, I didn't think we'd sound THIS good, I mean, I knew we would be good, but THIS good?" Signas stated looking a little shocked (and shocking) in his blue t-shirt and jeans. They applauded and walked back off to their respective rooms (or should I say, all but X and Alia who both went back to their usual thing _) Zero of course walked off and could be heard muttering "One down.... only another 15 or so to go..."  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
AN: Alrighty... not one of the best in this fic so far... but it's been a while and this time I just went with a song that popped in my head (the others I had planned out already... ^_^;) Hope this one isn't too bad. review (would say read, but if you're down here, you already would've read it ^_^   
  
(sorry about the formatting... i'm working on fixing it :-P) 


	5. Part 2, Chapter 2 The CD: Zero's Song

AN: Alrighty, here we go, another chapter for the music special :-P Enjoy, this one's "Adam's Song" by Blink 182. I don't own them.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
Zero bursted out of the side room with the music blasting out of it. He walked up the group with the music in his hands. He passed it out to the group and let them look it over. They were slightly puzzled as they had agreed as a group that their songs would all relate to something in real life. "Hey Zero," Dynamo said as he looked up from the music, "what does this relate to in our life?" Zero gave a cocky grin, "Why, myself of course, can't you see that the title of this song is "Zero's Song"? It has to do with the fact that I always, ALWAYS, die and then come back again." He said. "Makes sense..." Douglas said, he knew much about it as he had to help repair Zero multiple times. Zero smiled and said, "Any more comments?" no one said anything, Zero popped the music into the stereo and the song started up...  
  
Zero: I never thought I'd die alone  
I killed the most who'd have known?  
I trace my arm back to the wall  
No wonder it was ripped off first and all  
I killed my time, ate it up  
the kills were mine I didn't kill enough  
I'm too broken to go on  
you'll be worried when I'm gone...  
  
Dynamo: I never finished, hardly left  
My life has held much better days  
days when I was still alive  
I couldn't wait to go and hunt  
The base was big, too large and wide  
the hunt was over, we'd killed them all  
I couldn't wait to go out  
to pass the time with a well placed hunt  
  
X/Alia: I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months and I'll return  
Give all my love to all my friends  
You'll never want to see my face again  
You'll shut me down, lock me up  
Remember the time that I cut them up  
covered in blood in their hall  
please tell sigma this is all his fault  
  
Signas/Douglas: I never finished, hardly left  
My life has held much better days  
days when I was still alive  
I couldn't wait to go and hunt  
The base was big, too large and wide  
the hunt was over, we'd killed all  
I couldn't wait to go out  
to pass the time with a well placed hunt  
  
All: I never finished, hardly left  
My life will hold much better days  
days when I am still alive  
Days when I can't wait to hunt  
The base is wide, it goes down  
the hunt is over and I'm alive  
I can't wait for the next hunt  
to kill the mavericks all agin  
  
They let the song fade out and Zero played the song back. They all agreed that they sounded good and that it would strike a chord with the audience. Douglas took the disk of their recording over to the computer in the room and added the new song to the disk. Well, that's 2 songs down, how many more to go Zero?" Douglas called over to the group. "Uh... I dunno. I guess we'll just play this by ear?" Zero stated. "Works for me." Dynamo said in his usual voice, Signas just nodded in agreement. Zero smiled waved and ran back off to the side room to get to work immidietly on the next song. Everyone resumed their activities from before (Signas, Dynamo and Douglas discussing random thigns, and X and Alia making out).  
  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
AN: Alright. This one is done, enjoy. I'm gonna get to work now on the next one. I'll let you know what the next song is though. It's gonna be *spins around and picks a random song* The Kids Aren't Alright by Offspring. By the way, according to one of my friends if Offspring doesn't sell a certain amount of their new cd or whatever, that they'll break the band up. Buy their cds, keep the band alive!!! And as always, review. 


	6. Part 2, Chapter 3: The Hunters Aren't Al...

AN: Alright, here's the next song. The Kids aren't alright by Offpsirng. Enjoy, I don't own the Offspring in anyway (except for the 3 cds of theirs that I have). I also don't own Megaman or related characters.  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
"Son of a..." Zero mumbled as he ran out of the side room hot on the trails of the rest of the group. He pulled out his sabre and wondered how many more times the base was gonna be attacked.   
  
X walked up to the door to the room that Zero was sitting in, he pounded on the door and yelled at Zero to get the hell out of the room. "Geeze X, what do you want? You don't need to yell so loud." Zero said holding his ears, "I had an idea for a song, I was listening to the radio earlier and found this song, I got the lyrics for it and everything." X said with a innocent look in his eyes. Zero thought to argue with X but upon looking into his eyes, Zero agreed, "Alright X, I'll take a look at the song. We'll see what I make of it and if it's a good one, then we'll sing it." Zero said as he walked off into the side room which was now being deemed by the rest of the team as "Zero's Room".   
  
A few hours later Zero walked out of his room with the music in hand. The group gathered around and X smiled brightly as he saw that his music, unchanged even, was being handed out. They got into positions and Zero turned the music on...  
  
X: When we were young the future was so bright  
The old base was so alive  
And every hunter in the whole damn base  
was gonna win and not be beat  
  
Alia: Now the base's cracked and down  
the hunters are killing but they're wearing down  
How can one little base  
be attacked so many times  
  
Signas/Douglas:   
chances taken  
no way out  
longing for what used to be  
still fighting on  
hard to kill  
the bastards, our shattered dreams  
  
Dynamo/Zero: Magma had a chance, really he did  
instead he left and got a couple of kicks  
Sigma still sits there cause he's got no life  
He plots his moves just to kill the time  
General commited suicide  
Gate OD'd and died  
Why the hell are we here  
the hardestpart, yet to come  
  
All: chances taken  
no way out  
longing for what used to be  
still fighting on  
hard to kill  
the bastards, our shattered dreams  
  
The song ended and the group listend to the play back. Satisfied with it the group had Douglas put the song on the disk and they all returned to what they were doing. Signas, Douglas and Dynamo moved onto to playing Gauntlet Dark Legacy on an old arcade machine, Zero left off to write another song, and X and Alia left to go celebrate (seeing as how one of X's songs made it onto the disk).   
  
8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
AN: Ah, is it just me or are these seeming to get shorter? Oh well, give any ideas for the next song or whatever in the reviews, so, that goes without saying, REVIEW! ^_^ 


End file.
